Quantum computing involves the use of quantum bits, referred to herein as “qubits,” which have characteristics that differ from those of classical (i.e., non-quantum) bits used in classical computing. For example, while a classical bit may be in a state of either one (1) or zero (0), a qubit may be in a “superposition” of both states simultaneously. A pair of qubits may also experience a physical phenomenon referred to as “entanglement,” in which the quantum state of each qubit cannot be described independently of the state of the other qubit. Classical computing has no corollaries to superposition and entanglement.